


Wonderin'

by writing_everyday



Series: Quarantine 'Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: COVID-19, M/M, Quarantine, Zoom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: Blaine finally gets that call with Cooper
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Cooper Anderson, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Quarantine 'Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966171
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Wonderin'

Cooper’s face takes up most of the screen and he’s yelling. “Blainers, it’s about time! You avoiding my calls or something?” 

_Oh, I wish I was,_ Blaine thinks. 

His brother backs away from the camera so Blaine can see most of his upper body now. 

“No, Coop, you sent me the wrong link.” 

“Honest mistake.” Cooper shrugs. 

“So what’s ‘something important’ you had to tell me?” 

This perks Cooper right up. He gets all up and personal with the camera again. Blaine tells him to move back. 

“Big news little brother!” Cooper shouts, his voice echoing off the walls in his apartment. 

Cooper lives alone but keeps a second bedroom for when Blaine comes to visit. 

“Lower your voice, I can hear you just fine if you talk normally.” 

“Fine, fine,” Cooper replies, “big news.” 

“I’m listening.” 

“Since I’m totally more talented than most entertainment people, I’ve booked a role!” 

“Seriously?” Blaine asks. “How in the world did you manage that? You’re being safe though right?”

“Of course, Blainers, listen up.” Cooper is starting to raise his voice again. “Just say you’re brother’s the greatest actor who ever lived and we can discuss my new awesome role in an up and coming virtual series.” 

“You’re a fantastic actor, Coop,” Blaine tells him, just to get him to drop it. 

“I know. So, let me tell you about it.” 

Apparently, the show is a YouTube series. Essentially, it’s a complying of various people’s virtual diary entries all depicting the same event. As much as it pains Blaine to admit, it sounds really interesting. 

“I want to come visit you in the city before I start,” Cooper eventually says. 

“Flying is kind of dangerous right now, Cooper.” 

“You don’t wanna see me?” 

“Of course I do,” Blaine sighs. “It’s just flying isn’t safe right now with the virus. And we both have stay-at-home orders to follow.” 

“You’re right.” 

Blaine blinks. He can’t remember the last time he heard those words from his older brother. 

“Promise we’ll see each other once it’s safe.”

“I promise,” Blaine says. 

“Isn’t your spring break coming up?” 

Blaine sighs. “Hate to break this to you but that was two weeks ago. Right before quarantine hit.” 

“Oh,” Cooper says, downhearted. 

“Why?” 

“I was hoping to spend some time running lines with you and doing more catch up calls but I don’t want to interrupt your school stuff.” 

“I have mostly morning classes so my afternoons are typically free. I can schedule you in somewhere.” 

Cooper smiles before diving right back in his own life and begins to tell Blaine all about the last project he was working on before COVID shut Hollywood down. In return, Blaine talks about school and his call with Kurt Hummel.

“I left him with ‘me too, text me’ and my number, how lame is that?” 

“Pretty lame, squirt.”

“I told you to stop calling me that, Coop. You gotta help me.”

“Can’t do much now. The damage is done,” Cooper says, picking at his nails. 

“I have to try,” Blaine insists. 

“You don’t even have his number.”

Then, Blaine’s phone buzzes on his desk. Usually, he’d leave it be until he was finished talking with Cooper but he can’t resist checking it. A text from an unknown number.

“It’s him,” Blaine says. 

Cooper is already deep into one of his monologues. 

“Coop.” 

“Seriously,” Cooper is saying, “I’d be perfect of the role. I don’t know why the director went with…”

“Cooper!” 

“What?” he asks, innocently. 

“Kurt just texted me.” 

“Oh, what did he say?” 

Blaine opens the message and reads it to his brother. 

**Unknown: Hi Blaine, it’s Kurt from earlier. I just finished my call with Mercedes, I hope you were able to get in touch with your brother. Tell him I say ‘hi’. I was wondering if you’d like to zoom again tomorrow night. I don’t want to intrude on your study time but it would be nice to talk to someone other than my dad. Lmk.**

“What do I say back?” Blaine asks, slightly panicked. 

“Well, it’s pretty obvious to me,” Cooper replies, “tell him I say hi back.” 

Blaine rolls his eyes. “You’re unbelievably unhelpful. I’m asking Charlie.” 

“Wait, wait,” Cooper says, preventing Blaine from standing up. “I’ll be serious. I swear.” 

“Fine, help me.”

“Okay, start with ‘hey Kurt’.” 

Together, the brothers draft a short reply back to Kurt. Blaine manages to not send the text early and is able to check and re-check it for any mistakes. This is going to Kurt Hummel, he cannot afford to make a grammatical error. Cooper thinks Blaine is insane but is quickly lectured on how much Blaine wants this and isn’t about to screw up this opportunity the universe threw into his lap. 

**Blaine: Hey Kurt, I had a great time talking tonight. I’d love to chat again tomorrow! If you’re free around 7 again, you won’t be interrupting my study time at all.**

Before Blaine can recover from sending his own text back to Kurt, his phone buzzes again. 

**Unknown: Great! 7 works perfectly for me. I’ll send you a Zoom link tomorrow.**

He smiles down at the message. Just rereading it over and over again. So much so that Cooper calls his name a few times and Blaine doesn’t look up. 

“Blaine Devon Anderson!” 

“What?” Blaine says, still staring at his phone. 

“What did he say?” 

Blaine recites the text. 

“You’re about to be one half of an old married couple, aren’t you?” 

Blaine either doesn’t hear his brother or chooses to ignore this statement. He’s too busy typing a reply to his new friend. 

**Blaine: I look forward to it!**

Later that night, when Blaine is curled up under his covers he thinks about talking to Kurt the following evening and remembers their easy conversation tonight. He kicks his feet in excitement and turns his head into a pillow to contain his squeal.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some ideas about where to take this 'verse, I have no clue where's it's headed or if it's even headed anywhere at all. Prompt me, I'm begging you!! What would the people like to see?


End file.
